


Amore, more, ore, re

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Erotica, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pillow Talk, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Том рассматривает Роберта и решает кое в чём признаться.





	Amore, more, ore, re

Том падает на кровать и пытается отдышаться. Все кости будто исчезли, как в «Гарри Поттере», а ему ещё возвращаться в свой трейлер, но полчаса в запасе у Тома есть.  
  
— Ты меня заездил, — Роберт тяжело вздыхает, тянется за лежащими на тумбочке сигаретами.  
  
Окошко в его трейлере всегда открыто, чтобы дым выходил; Том рассеянно любуется изящными пальцами Роберта. Длинные, широкие, с гладкими квадратами ногтей, с выступами суставов, они могут причинять боль и приносить удовольствие одинаково умело. Японские техники массажа в их исполнении — просто нечто.  
  
Губы Роберта обхватывают сигарету. Они влажные, ярко-красные от недавних прикусываний и жёстких поцелуев. Его грудь вздымается, рука отодвигается от лица, и бледно-серый, почти белый дым струёй выходит из красиво изогнутых губ, рассеиваясь по комнате.  
  
Том медленно скользит взглядом по поблёскивающей от пота шее, останавливается на плече. Яркое пятно татуировки на розовой коже, неровные буквы. «Индио».  
  
— Он старше тебя на три года, — Роберт снова затягивается.  
  
Ему не нужно видеть, чтобы знать, куда смотрит Том.  
  
Том улыбается.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Роберт поворачивает голову и смотрит в упор своими невыносимо прекрасными глазами. Тёмно-карими, почти чёрными. Дьявольскими.  
  
Если бы дьявол и существовал, он выглядел бы как Роберт.  
  
Том плавится от этого взгляда, щёки горят, будто и не было предыдущего обжигающе-горячего часа: стонов, частого дыхания, влажных шлепков кожи о кожу.  
  
— Невероятно. Ты краснеешь.  
  
Том фыркает.  
  
— Да ладно, Шерлок.  
  
Он рывком садится, стараясь не сильно залипать на звук тихого смеха Роберта, невольно задерживается взглядом на стилизованных буквах, выбитых на втором плече. «Сьюзи Кью». Имя его жены.  
  
— Сью спрашивала о тебе.  
  
Том нервно поводит плечами — ему всё ещё не по себе от того, что Сьюзан Дауни в курсе любовных похождений мужа. «Ему вечно мало, дорогой», — сказала она, когда осталась с Томом наедине во время его визита к Роберту, — «я всегда это знала. Ты ему нужен не меньше, чем мы».  
  
«Мы» — это Индио, Экстон и Эйври. Эйври — почти как Эйвери.  
  
Роберт влюбляется во всё, что делает.  
  
— И что ты сказал?  
  
Тому не нужен ответ — он и так знает, что.  
  
— Я сказал ей, — Роберт кладёт руку ему на бедро, выдыхает тёплый, густой дым, и Том слегка закашливается, заставляя Роберта улыбнуться, — я сказал ей, что ты — замечательный. И обязательно приедешь к нам в гости снова.  
  
Это не вопрос — Роберт ужасный собственник в том, что касается любви. С ним сложно — он умеет быть ревнивым, властным, но всё это — только для самого дорогого.  
  
Тома смущает то, как Роберт дорожит им, как тепло и легко его принимает Сьюзен. Если бы его родители знали, чем он занимается со своим старшим коллегой по съёмкам, которым прожужжал уши всем домашним, его бы осудили. Может, смирились бы, даже приняли — но в душе обязательно осудили.  
  
Но отказаться от этого нет никаких сил.  
  
Том на четвереньках добирается до изножья кровати. Матрас слишком мягкий — ладони проваливаются, утопают.  
  
Резкая, жгучая вспышка боли сливается со звонким звуком удара. Том оборачивается и видит игривую ухмылку на губах Роберта.  
  
— Прости, не смог удержаться.  
  
Глаза цвета горячей патоки наполнены желанием. Том на мгновение снова чувствует себя Дирмутом, юным ирландским монахом. Ему хочется съёжиться от греховности взгляда Роберта, но это глупости, и Том гонит Дирмута прочь из своего сознания. Он — Том Холланд, британец, актёр. Он, господи боже, любовник одного из самых желанных мужчин на планете.  
  
Он замирает, и ладонь Роберта ложится поверх горящего следа от шлепка, гладит. Потом пальцы сгибаются, сжимают, и Том шумно дышит ртом, чувствуя новый прилив возбуждения.  
  
— Отпусти, — шепчет он.  
  
Роберт убирает руку.  
  
Том садится у его ног, разводит ступни в стороны. Гладит кончиками пальцев витые чёрные буквы чуть ниже левой лодыжки.  
  
«Элиас».  
  
— Роберт Элиас, — задумчиво произносит он вслух.  
  
Буквы перекатываются на языке, превращаясь в музыку.  
  
— Нравится?  
  
Роберт тонко чувствует его настроение. Иногда Тому кажется, что в одном из наркотических приходов прошлых лет Роберт словил настоящее благословение господне и теперь умеет читать мысли.  
  
Вместо ответа Том говорит:  
  
— Я читал, что это переводится «Бог мой Яхве». Ну, знаешь, библейское имя…  
  
— Бога Отца, — Роберт сощуривается испытующе: — Считаешь меня богом?  
  
«Блестящий от славы бог мой». Мысленно Том опускает «Яхве» и получает краткую характеристику Роберта.  
  
Странно думать, что сама судьба написала его таким, какой он есть. Или у Тома синдром поиска глубинного смысла, и всё это чушь собачья.  
  
Том обхватывает ноги Роберта чуть выше лодыжек, поглаживает большим пальцем татуировку.  
  
— Считаю тебя человеком, которого я люблю.  
  
Жар, так и не покинувший щёки из-за пристального взгляда Роберта, разрастается, захватывая уши и шею.  
  
Вот он и произнёс это вслух.  
  
Роберт хмурится.  
  
— Любишь?  
  
Том зажмуривается, кивает. Он долго думал, анализировал, пытался объяснить себе, что это только секс, только влюблённость, что это пройдёт — и ни хрена не прошло. Роберт проник в его мысли, сердце и душу. Деваться некуда. Остаётся быть искренним.  
  
Роберт не говорит, что это просто секс. Матрас под Томом ходит ходуном, на бёдра ложатся тёплые ладони.  
  
— Посмотри на меня.  
  
Том открывает глаза. Роберт просит невозможного — Том бессильно стонет, хватается за его предплечья, пытаясь выдержать этот лишающий сил и дыхания, подчиняющий волю взгляд.  
  
— Теперь повтори.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Том часто, загнанно дышит. Живота касается что-то влажное и горячее — у него снова стоит.  
  
Роберт наклоняется, высовывает язык. Смотрит на его губы. Том открывает рот, тянет свой язык навстречу. Они соприкасаются, трутся друг о друга, целуясь таким странным образом. Дыхание Роберта обжигает, его запах дурманит, Том чувствует его вкус, оттенённый нотками никотина.  
  
Поцелуй заканчивается, когда Роберт отстраняется.  
  
— Я бы набил твоё имя на ступне, чтобы чувствовать его при ходьбе, пока тату не заживёт, и обновлял бы всё время, но, боюсь, папарацци могут заснять его. Тебе не нужны слухи.  
  
Тебе. Том знает, что Роберту давно плевать на репутацию — всё самое худшее, что можно было сделать, он сделал и оставил в прошлом.  
  
А потом до него доходит смысл.  
  
— Роб?  
  
Роберт улыбается своей самой яркой тонистарковской улыбкой.  
  
— Я же говорил — Сьюзен хочет, чтобы ты приехал.  
  
Том утыкается лбом в его плечо, шепча на выдохе:  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Теперь у этих слов новая интонация. И тем дороже и слаще, отзвуком его бешено колотящегося от счастья сердца становятся слова Роберта:  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
